


Our very Own

by Kexiaue



Category: Mistake Messenger - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysmes
Genre: 707 x mc, 707 x reader - Freeform, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Cute cuddly romance, F/M, Fluff, Love, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic messenger one-shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Space Station, Spoilers for Seven's name!, it's very cute, loooots of loving for Seven, mistake messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexiaue/pseuds/Kexiaue
Summary: MC wakes up to hear a threatening noise, and goes to investigate. Who knew the culprit would be someone so adorably cute?[MC x 707/Luciel Choi]This is fluff.Spoilers for 707's real name.





	Our very Own

The feeling of utter terror made her freeze, she had been in bed, when she'd woken up to the sound of a strange noise, a thumping that rattled the ceiling above her. Making her slightly lift the covers that hid her face and debate on getting out of the cozy safe haven of her bedroom. She had patted the right side of the bed, wishing to find her lover there, her hand was only greeted with the cold mattress, and she shuddered, hoping he was alright.

She pressed her warm feet onto the cold wooden flooring, scooting off the bed and tying her hair into a messy bun before slowly making her way into the kitchen and then living room, her eyes ghosted over anything that was the source of what made the noise. Her feet padded against the dark surface of wood that led down the eerie hallway, and she soon realized it was coming from the attic.

The attic of all places.

The whole room was dark, which was very, very odd. Saeyoung always had a few lights on, it seemed to ease him to sleep better than being in total darkness. She also knew it was to help him see in the middle of the night when he had a random craving for Honey Buddha chips, the first few nights without the peach toned nightlights there were sounds of Saeyoung tripping over boxes and one time even the couch, just because he wanted a snack. She'd been hoping to find him somewhere in here, she expected his mop of red hair to pop over the couch and a tired grin that always made her feel safe cover his features, he would say "I'm fine." and sheepishly grab the bag of chips.

Those thoughts evacuated her mind when she heard another thump. She bit her bottom lip as she gave a weary glance towards the attic stairway, which was conveniently opened.

Her tired mind processed what it could be, and she wished she knew where Saeyoung was, to force him to go check it out. -although if he thought she was really in danger of whatever was in the attic, he'd insist to go anyways-

"Saeyoung?" She whispered, her voice breaking through the warm air of the attic, the ladder creaked only slightly under her. The rusltling paused, only to be replaced with a loud thud.

Her eyebrows quirked up, curiosity swarmed into her and she took the first step up the stairs.

She could hear Saeyoungs voice, swearing reapiditly in a hushed tone, and she pulled back a dark curtain which wasnt there before, to reveal the lovely master-mind, sprawled out on the floor with bright white lights tangled around his feet. She released a low breath of relief and closed her eyes. When she opened them she realized what was strange, and what had been making the noise.

"...oh." Was all that came out of her mouth, but she wasnt really focused on the man on the floor, it was the decorated attic that caught her attention.

White lights were hung against black fabric on the walls, creating a very contalation-like image. And a few orbs painted as planets were hanging from the ceiling, some lower then the others. A thick red and soft rug had been layed out, leading to where Saeyoung seemed to have fallen.

Bean bags, pillows and a bunch of chips and drinks were near the right corner, facing a flatscreen TV hooked up to the playstaion.

"Hello there, darling." His soft voice interrupted her gazing, and she turned to see him sitting on the floor, untangling himself from the wires. She noticed that his face was red, although it may have been the dim lighting.

"Hi..." She whispered back. "What's all this?"

Saeyoung laughed lightly, his gaze dropping lower. "It was- actually supposed to be a surprise. Sucks that I woke you up, but that's fine."

"Surprise? What do you mean?" She walked over to where he sat, and sat down next to him.

"I'll show you once I get this off of me." He got the tangled wires off quickly with her help, and he stood, bringing her up with him. Saeyoung pulled her towards the end of the red rug, and she wondered where in the world he got it. He tugged her into a side-hug, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He put his face slightly into her neck, and whispered in all curiosity. "Does this remind you of anything?"

She hummed. "Looks like... an attic that got a wonderful up-grade."

He poked her in the ribs and grinned. "Seriously."  
She laughed quietly, "Alright, it looks... like we're in space."

"And?" He drawled.

"Is this our very own space-station?" She grinned, her eyes strung, he was seriously... so sweet.

He tugged her towards him, into a real embrace. "I love you, very much." He told her, and it was nothing but truth.

She replied with the same tone, quiet, but the loudest part were the words she meant. "I love you most."

"is there anything behind your ear?" Saeyoung asked.

"...Seriously?"

"Just check."

She reached her hands up, and put them behind both her ears with a confused expresion. "Nothing."

Saeyoung reached behind her right ear, and pulled his hand back to reveal a ring. "Ta-da."

"S-Saeyoung!" She gasped. "What...?"

His eyes lit with amusement. "One day, we can get married at a church for real, and we can change your last name to Choi, we can have Saeran and Vanderwood and Elly and everyone in the RFA join us... but right now I don't want to wait, I want you to know that I'm serious about loving you forever, and if these rings arent proof enough then I'll do whatever else I can to prove to you I am totally in love with you... And I can't get us a space ship yet, but I promise we will one day. So this will have to do 'till then," he paused slightly, looking away from her eyes and glancing down at the golden ring that matched his eyes perfectly. "What do you say?" He whispered the last part, nervousness drifing into his tone as he forced himself to lock eyes with her. It was truely beautiful, the way he cared for her.

"You already know my answer." She grinned, whiping a few tears off her face and bringing him into a hug. "Yes."

Seven grinned, and his gleaming eyes shined through the dimly lit attic. He kissed her, a very proper and feather-like kiss.

He whispered his vows into her ear that night, only pausing for dramatic purposes and to plant open-mouthed kisses to her ear. She smiled as he talked in his hushed voice, not wanting to intrrupt the peace that swirled around the room.  Her whispers came after his, taking his hand and pressing her lips against it softy, kissing the ring that she put on him, and finally they met into a kiss that merged them into one.

They layed on the bean bags, Saeyoung eating his chips, and her beating him on the video games, she teased him about how she was winning, and he pretended he knew what he was doing.

"It's all going along to plan." He said. "I'm letting you win, see?"  
"Sure, sure." Her sarcastic reply came after. "And I bet you meant to die just now?"

  
"Of course."

After around thirty minutes, she was near sleep, but she turned to him and smiled. "You're amazing." She told him.

"I know, I'm great at this game." He joked, although he was also barely playing it anymore, he seemed to be pretty tired too.

She shook her head. "Not the game, Saeyoung." She chuckled, and waved a hand towards the attic. "This- it's so beautiful, and- I don't know what to say, honestly."

Saeyoung turned to face her, and he scooted closer. "You already said what I wanted. You said yes, and I'm thrilled... I'm so glad this made you happy."

Words didnt seem to be enough, so once again, her lips found his into a silent whisper of love and devotion. The kiss meant forever and always. He hummed as she drove her slim fingers through the tips of his hair, and wandered to his shoulders and rested. His tongue softy drifted over her bottom lip, and she allowed him to sweetly kiss her.

They only pulled apart for the need to air, and returned to their heaven after a few puffs of breath met their ears.

Around three in the morning, with her on his lap and head against his shoulder, he knew that this meant love; he felt it when her skin brushed his as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs, and when she tugged her way closer to his chest and mumbled about her dreams. Her eyes when they opened slightly to see him placing her down onto the bed, and putting her favorite blanket over her. And he then understood that love didnt have to be vocalized.

He remembered the days at Rika's apartment, he would be sitting in the corner, draining himself of energy and depriving himself of his needs, and she would come in to hand him drinks and chips every so often, reminding him to take a small break when he feels like he needs one, maybe even a nap.

There were the times he'd rememeber how he'd used to snap at her, tell her that she needs to get out and leave him alone. He'd complain about her being too loud when she came in, but when he turned to face her, he immediately averted his eyes. The love for her crushed him into a million pieces, the feeling yelled at him as if saying 'Why would you say that to her?' and 'You should be grateful for her even trying to care for someone like you.'

He had felt the love when she even walked into the room, even when he was upset, confused, sad, or happy, joyful and silly. The love they had with them was an aura of trust and devotion.

He would say sorry when she came back in to check up on him, and she accepted it, always. So forgiving, so utterly perfect and lovely...

"I love you." She whispered, her sleepy eyes wanting to close. "Very much."

He smiled down at her, and kneeled down next to the bed. "I love you most."

Her smile was brighter than the moon when all the street lamps are out, and her eyes are now his favorite color. Her voice was his favorite song, and her soul was his drug.

She is his love, and he has fallen deeply for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed reading this... ^^ I actually wrote it a while back in 2016 when Mystic Messenger was at it's peak, but I forgot about it. I recently found it and made sure to correct a few things, and of course add a few new things too. Although if you see any typo at all, please inform me so I can fix it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
